01 Must Have Energy - Kim NamJoon - Bed Sharing Series
by Butterflysuki77
Summary: Kim NamJoon Fanfic - Prompt: The heater broke and I'm freezing get over here! - So I ran across a "Bed Sharing AU" prompt list with 8 prompts and thought it'd be a great exercise to explore writing fanfics again, this time for BTS instead of anime. This is the 1st in a series of OneShots that I'll be doing for the group!


**Must Have Energy** -The heater broke and I'm freezing get over here

Pairing: Kim NamJoon x Reader

Genre: Fluff, oneshot (smut light)

Word Count: 4.1K

* * *

"Come ooooon…." you whined into the phone.

"I seriously don't know what you expect me to do!" NamJoon laughed on the other end.

"You're a man! Men fix things! So fix it for me!" You knew you were being unreasonable, but the chill creeping into your bones was no joke.

"Well… I can't argue with logic like that," he laughed again. You rolled your eyes.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Let me see what I have and I'll head over… I can't promise anything though." You sighed in relief.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," you shot out as fast as you can. "Hopefully I won't be a popsicle by the time you get here."

"Hurry up… got it!" You could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face. "See you in a few…"

"Minutes right? Not hours!?" you shot back. He just laughed.

"Go put on a coat or something… the longer I'm on the phone, the longer it'll take me to get there…"

"BYE!" you said a little too loudly, immediately hanging up. Thank God for NamJoon. You don't know what you would do right now if he wasn't an option. _Why did the heater have to go out now… in the middle of a frickin' snowstorm!?_ You had no money to hire a professional, who would charge overtime because it was a weekend… and you had no clue how to fix anything!

At least with Joon there was a chance of success… a pretty high chance… well… 50-50 maybe. You didn't know him all that well, but you had hung out a few times… and when you were with a group, you managed to find each other and would go into your own little world sometimes. He was sweet, and funny, and the dude was a genius. He never tired of telling you about the latest books he'd read or the random information about some tree as you walked past one in the park. But could you trust him not to burn the house down?

You shook your head. Who cares if he burned the house down!? Then you'd at least be _warm_ again! You had on a t-shirt under a sweater and leggings on under your jeans, fuzzy socks on your feet tucked into fuzzy slippers, and you were still starting to shiver.

You should have called him earlier! You were just hoping against hope that the heater would fix itself this morning, and now that it was afternoon, you were desperate. Instead of a coat, as NamJoon suggested, you grabbed the comforter off your bed and snuggled in to wait on the couch. At least the power wasn't out… you flipped on the TV hoping there was a show about the tropics or something that would mentally warm you while you waited.

* * *

NamJoon parked his car on the sidewalk in front of your house and sighed. He made it. The roads were awful and getting worse by the second…making it take twice as long to get to you as he'd thought. He still couldn't believe you'd called _him_. Why _him_? Not that he was complaining…. He just thought you'd have a line of guys eager to rescue you… not that he wasn't one of them. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, took a deep breath and stepped out into the wind and snow. Making it quickly to your front door he rang the bell. When the door opened, he laughed out loud.

"What!?" Apparently you didn't notice how absolutely adorable you looked at this moment. Standing in front of him, purple floral comforter wrapped over your head, cinched at your neck with your hand, you looked like a puffy floral No-Face from _Spirited Away_.

"Get inside, quick!" you yelled, grabbing his arm and yanking him through the door. "You're letting all the heat out!" He let you drag him and turned to shut the door behind him. Then he turned back to you as you let the comforter slide from your head to your shoulders.

"Here," he said, shrugging out of his coat. He'd been wearing it, so it was still warm on the inside, and luckily the snow hadn't made it too wet. You walked over, dropping the comforter, and he took note of your shiver. NamJoon quickly wrapped his coat over your shoulders, pulling the fur-lined hood up over your head. You put your arms through the sleeves and sighed contentedly at the warmth.

"Thank you…" you chattered. Now that his coat was off, he could tell how cool it was in your house. He could handle it though… for a while at least. After slipping off his snow-caked boots he walked into your living room, taking note of the lights and tv.

"At least it's not your electricity," he said. For a minute you both just kind of stood there awkwardly. NamJoon still didn't know why you had called him instead of the countless others who were into you. Did you even know he was into you? You seemed so confident and sure of yourself… but he couldn't tell if you ignored or laughed off his flirting because you just wanted to spare his feelings or if you seriously didn't know he was serious. And now here he was, standing in your house… attempting to rescue you from the cold. _God he hoped he could actually do something about it._

"It _is_ cold in here," he said to break the silence.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious!" you said, rolling your eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" He wanted to be annoyed with you, but NamJoon had to smile at the sight of you in his oversized green coat, arms folded.

"We'll see…" he said, nervously. "How cold _is_ it in here?"

"I don't know…" you said. "The stupid thermostat screen is black."

"Thermostat screen?" he asked. That was different.

"Yeah, my dad installed one of those touch screen thermostats when I first moved here. He said it was the latest thing… I actually like it..." NamJoon had an idea…

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" he asked.

"What… like a computer?" you answered… then he saw it dawn on your face. "Cuz yeah… it IS a computer… _Damn it_!" He laughed.

"Show me where it is…" He followed you down the hall and stopped in front of the small, white, square box on the wall. After examining it for a minute, he reached into his bag for one of the screwdrivers he brought.

"You're not gonna break it, are you?" you asked nervously.

"I'll be gentle…" he teased, turning to wink at you. The way your eyes widened made him chuckle. But seriously… he hoped he wouldn't break it.

* * *

After multiple tries, online searches, and a joint effort… you finally got the thing off the wall.

"Now what?" you asked… holding the box in your hand…

"Let me check," he said, going back to the search on his phone. You had to admit, youtube tutorials were wonderful things. "Here…" he reached for the box and you handed it to him. He tinkered with it, then smiled. "Done."

"Done!?" you asked. "What did you do!?"

"The button… here at the back," he leaned in to show you. He was so close, he felt like he was in the hood of the coat with you. You swallowed, nervously, completely missing what he was showing you. "Now to put it back!"

It was way easier getting the thing back onto the wall than it was taking it off… but once it clicked back on... the screen started loading, and you could have cried in relief.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" you said, wrapping your arms around him from the side and jumping up and down. NamJoon's arm came around your shoulders and he laughed.

"No problem… Let's just see if this fixes it." As the main screen loaded, the temperature popped on screen. _12.7 degrees C_.

"Why does it feel so much colder!?" you exclaimed. NamJoon just laughed. A second later you heard the tell-tale whirring of the heater kicking on. You squealed in excitement and threw yourself at NamJoon, arms wrapping around his neck. He stumbled backwards a bit, but caught you tightly against him, holding you slightly off the ground.

You froze. Your head was over his shoulder and you couldn't see his face because of the stupid hood, but the feel of his arms tightly wrapped around you left you breathless. Slowly, he set you back on the ground…but his arms didn't immediately leave your waist. You looked up at him, your eyes locking with his and he smiled down at you.

"I should come to your rescue more often…" he said in a low soft voice that had you shivering for reasons other than the cold. Suddenly his hand came up and ruffled the top of your hood, breaking the moment. "Look," he pointed to the thermostat screen. "Already up to 13."

"Big Whoop," you said, starting to take the jacket off. Suddenly it felt too warm. Searching for something to say, you asked, "What's that in Fahrenheit?" He took the jack from you and tilted his head thinking.

"55 degrees? Roughly…" Had he seriously just calculated that in his head? He put the screwdriver back in his bag, then picked it up. "Well… you'll be warm again soon." He turned and you followed him back down the hall to the living room. You both stood there, looking at the front door for a long moment and it hit you… You didn't want him to leave. You liked his company! And… A shiver hit you as the cold started to seep in again. Your hand came up to rub your arm, getting some warmth back. NamJoon set his bag and coat down and moved closer.

"It's still cold in here," he said, picking up your comforter from where you dropped it earlier. He wrapped it around your shoulders, letting his hands cover your upper arms and rubbed. "Better?"

*grrrrr*

Your eyes widened in embarrassment and he smirked. You realized it was almost 7pm and you hadn't eaten since breakfast. You'd been too cold to eat.

"It's late… go eat," he said smiling. One of his hands reached up to caress your hair in a painfully sweet gesture. As he leaned down to pick up his bag you couldn't stop yourself.

"Stay!" you blurted out. He froze, looking up at you in mid bend. "Stay for dinner…" you amended quickly. The ideas were coming quickly now. "I mean… I at _least_ owe you dinner… for coming to my rescue." He stood back up.

"You really don't have to," he said smiling. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "I'm just glad I could help." You thought fast.

"There's a pizza place nearby that SWEARS they deliver no matter what," you said. "That way you won't have to suffer my cooking."

"Well, with an invitation like that," he laughed. You smiled.

"I'll call. Basic pepperoni good?" You went to the coffee table to grab your phone and dialed the number. You had pizza waaaaay too often.

* * *

"Pepperoni's the best," NamJoon answered, following you and sitting down on the couch after you gestured for him to do so. It was an L-shaped sectional, and he put his legs up, arms behind his head as he watched you pace back and forth in front of the TV as you ordered.

"45 minutes to an hour!?" you whined. "But you're just down the street!" He smiled. You looked like you were some sort of royalty in a giant purple floral cloak. "Fine… I know." You glanced quickly at him, then turned away, "Yes… same card. Same order. Please hurry though? Please!? Thanks." You hung up and came to stand in front of him. He just looked back at you smiling. You were so cute.

"You get pizza that often, huh?" he smiled. He liked "flustered" you…

"I can't stand my own cooking… and it's so easy… I should probably cut back though." Your eyes raked up and down his body and NamJoon felt heat shoot down his spine. "Aren't you cold?" you asked, almost annoyed. NamJoon looked down at what he was wearing… oversized striped sweater…jeans…socks. Sure he was cold, but he didn't mind the cold.

"I'm fine," he said. "I guess I'm just warm-blooded." He smiled up at you, as you pinched your face in thought.

"Thank God…" you said finally, moving towards him. "I'm freezing and you can help." NamJoon's eyes widened as you climbed onto the couch between his legs, forcing him to sit up more. You turned, your back to his chest, and pulled the comforter over both of you. His knees were bent slightly, pressed against your thighs, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with his arms. You sighed and laid your head back against his shoulder.

That's when his arms moved of their own accord and wrapped around you, comfortably encasing your arms. You _were_ colder than him… even having had the jacket and comforter on. He could feel you shivering and squeezed slightly.

"This better?" he asked against your ear.

"Mhmm…" you hummed. "Toasty." He laughed and leaned his head back against the couch cushion. When he'd woken up this morning, he never in a million years would have guessed he'd be snuggled here with you on your couch. Had he saved the country in a past life or something?

After about 20 minutes of comfortable silence, mixed with random small talk and House Hunters International, NamJoon finally had the courage to ask.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah," you responded softly.

"Why did you call _me_?" He wasn't going to ask… but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. You were quiet for a minute, thinking. "I mean," he continued nervously, "I'm sure just about any other guy you know would have jumped at the chance to come help you… and I'm not complaining… I just-"

"You were the first person that came to mind…" you said interrupting him. "You were the only person… the best person… I knew that no matter what happened, I could count on you." NamJoon held his breath. You were about to say something else… he could tell you were debating on whether or not to say it. "You were the only person that I trusted… that I wanted to come…"

The biggest grin spread across NamJoon's face and he tightened his arms around you, pulling you tightly against his chest. "I'm glad you called me," he said softly against your ear. He heard your breath hitch and couldn't help himself. His lips closed over the top of your ear, softly nibbling… At your sweet little whimper, he let his teeth graze the edge of your ear before gliding his tongue back up and pulling it back into his mouth, softly sucking. He felt your body relax back into his and he leaned down to your earlobe. A slight tug with his teeth caused you to gasp and his thighs tightened around your hips. Your hands had moved to rest on his knees and his arms caressed yours, one hand sliding down slowly to capture yours.

His other hand left the comforter and gathered your hair to the other side, letting his fingertips caress your neck as he turned your head so he could taste your other ear. Another soft sigh escaped you, and he felt your back arch slightly as you tried to give him easier access. You were so sensitive, and he felt his blood boiling. When you arched your back even more, he let his lips trail wet kisses onto your neck. Your breathing sped up and he grinned wickedly as he let his teeth sink slowly but firmly into that sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. You gasped and squirmed in front of him, your fingers lacing with his one hand as your other hand slid up his thigh.

"NamJoon..." you breathed, and he soothed the bite with is tongue before sucking the spot gently. You whined and he felt your legs squirm again. He'd dreamt of leaving a mark on you in this spot… as well as others… and your reaction was everything he'd wanted it to be. When he felt your nails dig into his thigh though, he lost it.

* * *

You heard a growl at your neck… your only warning before NamJoon's hand dug into your hair and tightened, pulling your head back and to the side. Your gasp only served to open your mouth for his as he kissed you deeply. You moaned and turned your body to face him, kneeling between his legs. Your hands rested on his shoulders as he used the hand in your hair to control the kiss. Your entire spine tingled as his other hand fisted in the material of your sweater.

He pulled you back by your hair, exposing your neck again as he lowered his head. His hand left your back to reach up and tug your sweater and shirt down, exposing more of your shoulder and collarbone. You were breathing heavily and the feel of his mouth on your neck was like heaven. You didn't know where this side of him was coming from! He'd always been so nice and sweet… playful of course… He had flirted with you a lot, but you never took him seriously. How could someone like him be interested in you? He was so smart, so funny, so… so… You moaned in pleasurable pain as he bit down into your shoulder. Your hand fisted into his hair and dragged his mouth back to yours.

Your kiss was deep, passionate and full of need. NamJoon let go of your hair and reached down to lift your sweater off but leaving your t-shirt. You parted only for a moment, and before you knew it he was laying you backwards on the couch, head towards the still blaring television… not that you even noticed the TV. He looked down at you, eyes dark but sparkling. He smiled, showing his dimples, and you smiled back. You shifted so one of his legs was between yours and placed a hand on his neck. This time, your kiss was tender, slowly building. He ground his hips slowly against your thigh and moaned against your lips. He lowered his body, pressing into yours.

You hooked a leg over his hip and his hand grabbed your thigh, slowly sliding up to your waist, slipping under your t-shirt and sliding up to your bare breast. You both moaned at the same time and he lifted his head, breaking your kiss to watch your face as he massaged you. He moved so both his legs were between yours and rocked his hips against your center. You gasped in pleasure and lifted your hips to meet his next grind. The friction was driving you crazy.

You grabbed his sweater, lifting and pulling until it was off. He was bare above you, golden skin with a slight sheen of sweat... he was lean and muscular and you licked your lips and you sat up to place an open mouthed kiss just under his collarbone. He groaned and cupped the back of your head, letting you move up to his neck where you gave him back the bite he'd given you earlier. He hissed and his hand fisted in your hair, pulling you back to his mouth.

"You're gonna pay for that, baby..." he growled with a smile against your lips.

"Promise?" you breathed in reply, pulling his lower lip between your teeth. His mouth crushed yours as both hands went under your shirt, lifting it off. He crushed you to him, the feeling of skin on skin contact easing the ache that had started in the pit of your stomach. He caressed your bare back before gently laying you back down again. You watch has his mouth opened at the top of your breast, teeth bared and ready to graze… your eyes closed in anticipation.

* _DingDong*_

Your eyes met, full of shock and horror, as you tried to register who could possibly be at the door…

"Shit!" you exclaimed, scrambling out from under him and practically falling off the couch. Your breath was coming fast, and your body was screaming in frustration. Finding his sweater before your own, you threw it on…inside out of course… and hurried to the door.

"Here's your pizza," said an annoyed and incredibly cold delivery guy.

"Thank you," you said sharply, also annoyed. You moved to shut the door after taking the box.

"And your Pepsi…" he said again, blocking the door from shutting and handing you a 2Liter bottle.

"Thank you," you said again, even more shortly. You started to shut the door.

"Sign here please," he said blocking the door from shutting AGAIN and handing you a receipt and a pen. A shirtless NamJoon was behind you to take the pizza box and soda so you could sign. The delivery guy was either completely unsurprised by the spectacle you two made, or he was a very good actor. You signed, shoved the receipt and pen back at him.

"Thanks. Goodbye!" you said, shutting the door. You tried to take deep breaths, but your whole body was too worked up. You stood there, facing the closed door, trying to register the last 20 minutes…

Then you felt his arms wrap around you, embracing you from behind. He placed a gentle kiss on your neck.

"Hungry?" he asked, leaning his head on yours.

"Starving…" you said turning to face him. Your arms went around his neck and you kissed him deeply. He laughed into your kiss before setting you back from him.

"Let's eat…" he gestured to the pizza.

"But…" Before you could make your argument your stomach growled. You glared up into NamJoon's smug face.

"Eat up…" he said, leading you back over to the couch. You sat down with a pout on your face as he sat next to you and opened the box, revealing a steaming hot cheese and pepperoni pizza. Your mouth started watering. You could barely think. So much was going through your head. You had thought you had good chemistry whenever you'd hung out before, but this was off the charts. And now he wanted to stop? To eat pizza? Sure, you were hungry… but come on… you were _hungry…._

"Joon…" you said softly… "I… well…"

"Eat," he ordered, handing you a slice. The smirk on his face eased some of your tension and you took a bite. His eyes met yours and darkened with intention. "You're gonna need every bite you can get to keep your energy up…" He licked his lips before taking a bite of his own slice. You stopped chewing and smiled.

"You're a big talker…" you said with a smirk.

"That's not the only thing big about me…" he winked and took another bite. Your mouth went dry and your stomach flipped… "You're gonna need at _least_ three slices…" he estimated, eyes not leaving you. You took three bites in a row before leaning back against the couch. NamJoon laughed and moved closer to you. He was still so warm, even without his shirt on, and you couldn't help but lean against him. He shifted the pizza to his other hand and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You were quiet for a while…

"Looks like a blizzard out there…" you said seriously, grabbing your second slice from the box.

"Sure does…" he said taking your lead… "The roads must be dangerous."

"Very dangerous…" you took another bite. "I couldn't send you home in that."

"Of course not…" NamJoon reached for his third slice.

"Not after you rescued me and everything…" you took two more bites.

"It's the least you could do…" he said against your ear. He nibbled at your earlobe.

"Hey…" you chided… "That's _NOT_ pizza!" NamJoon almost doubled over with laughter, and you giggled at yourself.

"You're amazing… you know that?" he said smiling at you. His dimples were the best things ever… you kind of wanted to lick them… He noticed the change in your eyes and his own darkened.

"Keep eating…" he tore a bite out of his pizza slice.

You swallowed and took a deep breath. NamJoon was right… you were gonna need all the energy you could for the night ahead.

You smiled and grabbed your last slice.

"Whatever you say…"

"Promise?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

You bit back a moan and took the biggest bite you could possibly take.

 _Must. Have. Energy…_ you thought… You took one final bite, ignoring the crust.

And energy… you had.

The end.

* * *

*Any comments greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!*


End file.
